Primal-Leviathans (Rulers of Kind)
The Primal-Leviathans are the two most powerful and original leviathans to exist. History The Primal-Leviathans were created by God after the birth of Tathamet, they were powerful safekeepers for creation the time Anu fought against his evil side After the death of Tathamet, the Greater Evils managed to corrupt many planets and Great Old Ones did the same, the Primal-Leviathans were tasked to stop this corruption, rather than using light to purify the planets, they destroyed them They started to sire the Cerebrates, the second Leviathans in all of existence, among them was the Leviathan who would later be known as Dick Roman, although the Cerebrates were able to command other Leviathans, at this time, there wasn't other Leviathans and the Cerebrates were just the servants of Levantine forming the Swarm, the name given to all Leviathans when they obey to a single entity When Gabriel killed Levantine, many regular Leviathans came from her corpse, Levitas left leaving the Cerebrates at the head of the Swarm Levitas tried to make a replica of Levantine, this replica would be later be known as Eve, Mother of All Monsters and wife of Adam The Primal-Leviathans * Levitas: Levitas is the twin of Levantine, despite being a Primal-Leviathan and a potential leader of the Swarm, he was far less interested in ruling than Levantine and gladly let her command alone the Swarm although he had also an important role in it, his actions led to the birth of Monsters. * Levantine: Levantine is the twin of Levitas, unlike Levitas, she was extremely thrilled to have servants and has always been the best at ruling, she was the true and only leader of the Swarm prior to her death at the hands of Gabriel. Powers and Abilities The Primal-Leviathans were original leviathans in existence and being creations of God, they are the strongest leviathans. They have all powers natural to Leviathans to a much higher degree, they also have a hive mind with the rest of the Swarm which allow any of their order to be heared by any Leviathan and to know everything a Leviathan know, unlike other Leviathans, they are able to sense Ghosts and even the strongest spells can barely affect them, unlike Leviathans, they have a true body although they are able to shapeshift Vulnerabilities The Primal-Leviathans aren't affected by most leviathan weaknesses such as borax, head severing, or bibbing. Even the Bone of Righteous Mortal Washed in the Three Bloods of Fallen can't kill them although it will heavily hurt them. It requires Weaponry such as Archangel Blade, Necrosian's Scythe, Prime Evil Blade, or anything else on that level. Trivia * The Primal-Leviathans' story come from a jew legend, that legend say that God created two Leviathans, a male and a female, fearing that they had offspring, God killed one of them, ironically, from the corpse, many Leviathans came out. ** In Rulers of Kind, Levitas and Levantine already sired Leviathans, the Cerebrates. * The Primal-Leviathans are the monstrous and leviathanic Rulers of Kind. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Rulers of Kind Category:Rulers Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Leviathans Category:Primal-Leviathans Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:God's Creations Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 7 Villains